


Closer

by TechnicolourTulips



Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Real Person Fiction, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, but not too slowpromise !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolourTulips/pseuds/TechnicolourTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack invites Mark to Ireland for a convention. Exited to spend time with his friend in his own country the two get a chance to spend time together and learn about each other on a new level and certain feelings start to surface.<br/>This is my first Ao3 Fic and my first Septiplier so feedback of every kind is very much appreciated. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Intended to be multichaptered and eventual Septiplier.  
Lots of Irishness and cultural refrences I'll put a little list of things you might need to know at the bottom if you want to look at it first or just roll with it. :D  
Hope you like it always open to constructive critisims and Its not beta'd so if there's any glaring mistakes feel free to let me know.

\------------------------------------------------

Jack would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't squealed just a little when he was invited to a convention in Dublin. To be fair to him however, he figured YouTube conventions were still a bit niche for the small island and that it would be another few years at least before he'd have some excuse to drag his friends over to his native land.

If he was being honest that was the main cause of said squeal. He'd always wanted to show them around and laugh at how completely inept they would be in a different country. He owed them some serious payback for all the cultural faux pas he had received abuse for in the states, that is if they would even come. He scolded himself for getting so excited it was still a seriously long way to travel for what was probably going to be quite a modest event. 

Trying to quash his sudden pessimism he decides to ask them as soon as possible. He text Felix first then Bob and wade. Felix text back first after a minute or two, he was busy which Jack had pretty much anticipated considering it was only in a weeks time, similarly Bob and Wade couldn't make it due to the short notice.He was feeling increasingly dejected as he text Mark who he figured was his best shot.

He was pretty sure he had mentioned wanting to go to Ireland previously and Jack figured he should have a pretty decent amount of Irish fans due to his overlap with Jacks channel. 

"MARK! Convention in Ireland, one week! You in ??? Come insult my people in person!"

He waited anxiously for his reply in the meantime texting Daithi to see if he was going.

He stared at his phone feeling weirdly nervous. Still no reply, sighing he decided he might as well start on his videos for today. He put his phone just out of shot but definitely in sight as he waited for a response.

He cleared his throat and was about to launch into his intro when the phone started buzzing. He scrambled to answer it nearly dropping it in the process. 

"Jackaboy!" Marks chipper voice sounded from his device.  
"I'm totally coming give me the details."

"Are you serious?" He asked trying to contain his excitment.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome."

Jack found himself grinning manically for he next hour or so as he and Mark texted back and forth sorting out the logistics of him coming to Ireland. The convention was in Dublin so Jack was going to meet him at the airport the day before, They would stay in Dublin for the convention and then drive back to Sligo the next day where Mark would stay with him for the rest of the week he was there.

Jack emailed back the organizer who had invited him to make sure Mark could go. She was more than happy with the news that the bigger you-tuber was coming.

Jack spent the rest of the day recording as much as he could in order to have as much free time as possible when mark got here.

After a week of barely contained excitement the day came that Mark was flying in. Jack got up at eight in the morning to make the three hour drive from his home to Dublin and was now sitting in arrivals his leg jiggling in anticipation. He had that weird nervous fluttery feeling in his stomach again as he waited. He figured it was because he hadn't seen Mark in person in almost a year.

About ten minutes later he spotted the man himself or more like spotted his blue poofy coif in the crowd. Jack sprung up from his chair and weaved his way through the crowd as quickly as he could to get to him. 

He thumped into him eliciting an "oomph" from the taller man as he hugged him. 

"Jack!" He squealed hugging him back.

Jack realized he was probably hugging him a bit too tightly and he should really say something. Reluctantly he let go of his friend smiling a bit sheepishly at the older man who was looking slightly startled at the unexpected gesture.

"Sorry, just exited. it's so good to see you"

Mark laughed at him pulling him into another quick hug before releasing him again.

"Same here, although I am kinda disappointed," he told him while craning his neck to look around the crowded room.

"What? Why?" Jack heart immediately sinking at his words.

"Well, for a start there's no leprechauns, nobodies wearing green and I don't think I can even see any ginger people" he told him sadly.

Feeling immediately lighter Jack laughed at his friends mock disappointment. 

"Well, if it means that much to ya I'm sure we could pay some little people to dye their hair and do a jig"

"That's all I ask."

"You look like shite, by the way" Jack told him cheerfully. It was true he had dark circles under his eyes and his usually perfect hair was all askew. His clothes rumpled from the long journey. Jack wasn't sure why but he enjoyed seeing the usually pristine youtuber all ruffled.

"Hey, I just got off a fourteen hour flight do have any idea how long that feels like on a plane?"

"Funnily enough I do actually," he told him rolling his eyes before picking up one of his bags so they could get moving.

"Oh, thanks."

"It's fine besides you look like your about to pass out."

"Yeah, I can't really sleep on planes", He explained before launching into a speel about the latest game he had played. 

They were leaving the airport when Mark stopped short.  
"What's that?"

Jack glanced at his friend confusedly who was pointing outside.

"That's rain Mark, I'm pretty sure you have that in America too." Sure enough it was pouring down outside.

"It was sunny like ten minutes ago when I got off the plane." 

"Yeah, welcome to Ireland." 

\-------------------------------------

"And what name is the room under?"

"Seán mcloughlin."

"With a fada?"

"Yep."

"Great, here's your keys please enjoy your stay."

Jack could practically feel the exhaustion emanating from the man stood beside him. He was dripping wet as result of the short walk from the car to the lobby and he slouched almost comically where he stood.

Jack felt a mixture of concern and amusement for the youtuber who currently bared a striking resemblance to a drowned puppy. 

As soon as they reached they're room Mark collapsed onto the bed closest the door, mumbling incoherently into his pillow.

Holding back a laugh Jack told him he had no idea what he was saying. 

"Jack?" He mumbled again face still half mushed into the pillow and looking way too adorable for Jacks liking. "What's a fada?"

Jack laughed at his question.  
"Don't worry about it get some sleep."

"Mmmmkay."

Jack just stood there for a moment staring at the unconscious figure who had now curled up into a small ball on top of the hotel bed. His prone figure inspiring a surge protectiveness for the older man. Shaking it off he grabbed the quilt from his own bed and flung it over his sleeping form to keep him from getting cold before decided to grab a shower.

Jack wrapped a towel around his waist feeling refreshed after his long drive and made his way back into his room, digging through his luggage to find something to wear.

He was in the process off pulling on his shirt when he heard movement from behind followed by an enormous yawn. 

"Morning sleeping beauty," Jack teased turning around to see his friend wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth and sitting up.

Mark turned to him blearily his eyes coming to rest on the towel that was slung low around his waist. 

"Sorry, I was just getting dressed I thought you'd be out for another while," he told him picking up his clothes to head to the bathroom.

"Huh? Oh, no it's fine, I'll turn." Jack watched as his friend turned away still stretching until he was faced with his broad back. Still feeling slightly insecure about it Jack quickly pulled on his boxers and jeans.

"Done."

Mark turned back to him toeing off the trainers he had fallen asleep in, before looking back up at Jack and grinning.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?," He answered turning back to his bag to find some socks.

"Dyah Dwit."

"Sorry?" He asked assuming he had heard him wrong.

"Dyah Dwit," he repeated sounding weirdly proud of himself.

Jack was about to ask him if he was feeling okay when he realized what he was trying to say and began laughing uncontrollably. 

"Oh, my god. That was pathetic never try and speak Irish again."

"Hey, I googled that just to impress you," he said sounding put out.

"I'd be more impressed if you looked up the pronunciation," he told him still chuckling.

"All my work, thirty seconds of my life that I'll never get back and this is how you show your appreciation."

"Okay first of all it's dia dhuit, pronounced dee-yah-gwit and second that was very sweet of you markypoo," Jack joked actually feeling slightly flattered by the gesture.

Mark grinned looking pleased with himself.

Just then Jacks phone bleeped he glanced down at it to see a text from Daithi. 

"Hey r u in Dublin yet ? Wanna meet up for food/alcohol?"

Jack smiled at the text. He hadn't seen Daithi in person for awhile, what with him living in Kerry. He didn't know if Mark would want to though considering he doubted he knew him.

"Hey, one of my friends in town for the convention wants to meet up for lunch or whatever if you want to come. It's fine if you don't though. I'll only be like an hour or something you probably want more sleep anyway," he said, already feeling silly for asking.

"Nah, I'll come. I had a nap I'm fine now." He grinned hopping out of bed. "Just let me take a shower first."

Mark emerged twenty minutes later dressed and showered into the room where Jack was leaning against his headboard scrolling through Twitter lazily.

He glanced up from his phone when Mark entered, he was dressed in jeans and a hoodie. 

"Ready?"

"Sure" Jack replied getting to his feet. "Daithi's meeting us in twenty minutes just down the road." 

"Oh, right. You played farming simulator with him right?" 

"Uh, Yeah," Jack answered feeling oddly flattered that Mark had watched his video even though he couldn't have been able to understand a lot of it between the two Irishmen. 

"Cool, lets go."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long ! updates will be a lot more frequent from now on I promise. I've changed a few little things in the first chapter nothing major mostly just typos, that kind of thing. no need to re-read just letting you know.

They ended up meeting with Daithi in the pub near their hotel. It was a cosy place with little booths all along the walls and quiet music playing in the background. They walked into the dimly lit interior and spotted Daithi sitting near the bar in an empty booth. 

Jack felt a grin spread across his face at the sight of his friend. It was a rare occurrence to meet up with people from YouTube in real life, for him at least. He hugged him clapping him on the back and introduced Mark, who shook his hand enthusiastically.

Thankfully it wasn't awkward like Jack was slightly afraid it might be. Mark chatted amicably to the other Irish man about the upcoming convention and Jack relaxed interceding only every now and then as the two men got acquainted.

Jack grinned as he watched Mark from across the table. He could still hardly believe his luck that he was here. His presence just seemed completely out of place. Mark caught his eye and smiled back at him as he spoke. Jacks stomach gave a weird flutter. He frowned at the unwanted sensation before ignoring it to join back into the conversation at hand.

They chatted for about an hour or so before parting ways, Daithi waved goodbye promising to see them at the convention tomorrow.

They walked back through the cobbled streets at a leisurely pace. The air was cold and the sun was just starting to set. 

"I don't see a lot of green...", Mark began.

"Can I offer you my personal apologies for that." Jack joked glancing up at his friends’ expression of mock disappointment. 

"It's just false advertising", he replied moodily.

Jack laughed. "They'll be plenty of green in Sligo anyway."

Mark grinned at that looking genuinely excited. 

"Come on, ya doof." 

Jack grabbed his arm and redirected him as he almost made a wrong turn. His hoodie was soft and warm under his grip and he quickly let’s go before he considers that observation any further. 

By the time they make it back to their hotel the sun has set and the lobby is silent. They make their way up to the room quietly.

Jack flopped down onto his bed spread eagle as soon they entered, burrowing his face into the pillow exhausted from the long day. He hears Marks deep chuckle from somewhere behind him as he walks by toward his own bed. 

Jack groaned and flipped over a moment later when his phone pings, and digs through his pocket for the object. It was a text from one of the organisers, he scanned it briefly.

"Text from the convention people," he informs Mark after a moment, "we have like a q and a thing at eight and then we're signing from nine to eleven. That alright?" Jack turned to look at his friend who was currently climbing into bed shirtless with just a pair of pyjamas pants.

"Sounds good" he replied pulling the blankets up to his chin and grabbing his phone of off of the dresser between them.

Jack laid there lazily for another moment before he forced himself to get up and change into sweat pants and a loose shirt to sleep in, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the man lying on the bed next to him. He was turned away so he had no idea if he was looking although he wasn't sure why that should unsettle him. They were friends after all, friends changed in front of each other right?

Jack climbed into bed trying to shake off his confusing thoughts pulling his phone out to scroll through Tumblr and answer a few questions. Everyone was freaking out about the fact that Mark had gone to Ireland to see Jack. He rolled his eyes about the numerous -vastly inaccurate- speculations as to what they were up to right at this moment.

Jack kept at it about an hour before he decided he ought to get some sleep if he had to get up early for the convention tomorrow. He set his alarm and placed his phone on the locker beside him. After another hour or so Jack concluded that he was not going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He huffed quietly as he tried to burrow down into the covers more comfortably and shut his eyes tight.

"Jack, ...You awake?"

Jack startled slightly at the quiet voice.

"Yeah Mark, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just can't sleep I'm all excited.”

Jack laughed, “How can you still have the energy to be exited after an eleven-hour flight and barely any sleep?”

“It’s a gift.”  
He hears the bed beside him shift as Mark turns to face him. Jack mirrors his friend turning to the sound of his voice in the darkness.

“Yeah,” Jack sighs “I don’t think I’m getting a lot of sleep either to be honest”, He admits.

Marks face, which he can just make out in the darkness twists into a worried frown his eyebrows drawing in and the corners of his lips drawing down into a worried frown.  
Jacks heart twinges painfully at the sight for reasons he can’t quite pin point.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

He swallows down the sudden lump of emotion he feels in his throat at the concern in his voice to answer.

“Just nervous.”

“About the convention?” he presses.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll be great and if your terrible I’ll be great.” 

Jack snorts at that, “thanks Markimoo, good to know when I completely bust you’ll be there distracting everyone from my crushing failure.”

“Hey what are friends for,” He can hear the smile in his words.

He rolls his eyes in the darkness, shifting onto his back to stare up at the blank ceiling.

“Seriously though,” Jack says after a moment. “Thanks for coming all this way just for some tiny convention.”

“I think we both know I didn’t fly four thousand miles for some convention Jack,” he says warmly.

“Yeah?”, Jack responds carefully his heart thudding frantically against his rib cage. Where was he going with this?

“Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with my friend. Your half way across the world. I feel like I never get to talk to you,”

“Dude we talk like very day,” he points out trying to ignore the warm feeling bubbling up in his chest at his words.

“Yeah, well it’s not the same,” Mark mumbles before yawning sleepily.

“No, its not,” he says quietly.

There’s a long moment of silence and when Jack looks over a moment later Mark has fallen asleep. He looks ridiculous, face half mushed into his pillow his glasses squashed beneath his face and his phone still clutched loosely in his hand.

He huffs out a laugh at the sight and after a small internal debate throws off his covers and makes his way across the short distance to his friend. Careful not to disturb him-he did not want mark waking up at this moment no matter how much he defended the action in his mind as being something that “friends did”-he gently removes his glasses and takes his phone laying them both on the dresser next to his bed. 

Jack climbed back into bed pulling the covers up under his chin. He tried to push all thoughts about Mark and the upcoming convention out of his head and sleep. Tomorrow was going to be stressful enough as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Again constructive criticism very much appreciated an thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Dia dhuit = Hello in Irish  
> Sligo is in the north-east of Ireland  
> Kerry is in the south.  
> Daithi is Irish for David jsyk.  
> Fada's are the little dashes in Irish over some vowels.
> 
> Thanks for reading i'd love some feedback seriously I just really want to get better so I'd love to know anything I'v done wrong or I could improve. Slán :)


End file.
